Epic Adventure
by Tori Da Ninja
Summary: When Laura encounters the Blot Monster, she goes to the Wasteland and meets her favourite characters. However, when she meets Oswald finding her way home is complicated by figuring out why Oswald has a grudge against Mickey. New to site, please be nice!


Hello! This my first story so I hope you injoy it! I'm sorry about my poor spelling. ^^' Injoy!

Laura Smith is a girl who is around the age of what you mite say is "the age of not believing". But unlike other kids her age she still believes, she believes in, miracles, true love at first site, good always triumphs over evil, wishing on a wishing star, and dreams that come true. Things she learned by watching the creations of Disney. Every one says that she should just grow up. But she refuse to stop believing in what she's grown up with. But world around her isn't so easily convinced.

Because she's an orphan, with not much money to her name, the likelihood of going to a good art college, even with the help of a scholarship, it isn't very likely that she'll bee able to go, even with hard work and good grades. But when she's rejected by an art studio who promised to show her art work to Disney Studios in person she's laughed out to the streets. Now all Laura has left is; her sketch book, a broken dream, little money and no were to go….

….

It was dark. It was dark and cold. Laura struggled to open her eye's, but felt like weights where on them and after much effort she finely managed to open them. After letting her eye's focus, Laura realized she was laying on a hard stone floor on her stomach.

'_Well now I know why I'm so cold.' _she thought. _'Where am I?' _

Then everything came back to her in a painful flash. The studio, the laughing and taunting, the storm, the Library, the book, the….that blot _thing. _She shuddered, and she tried to get a good look at were she was from where she laid, she was in some sort of room…or hallway? All Laura knew from were she laded she could see that the floor and wall were laid with stone, or more what was left of a wall. She noted that despite the dim lighted torches it was still dark. Maybe it was still nighttime? She shifted her right hand slightly and she could fell a rug or carped of some sort underneath. Mustering as much strength she could she pushed herself up, and looked around. She was in a very large high selling corridor that had a trader red carped on the floor. To her right she could see the corridor continuing on around the corner, but to her left…half of the wall was gone and looked like as if it were eaten away, and it continued on until the wall and floor was completely gone and was nothing but a steep droop. Laura's eyes widened at the site that she saw, she tried to stand up but her legs felt like jelly. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled as she stood and stumbled but finely stood on booth lags eyes wide, moth jarred and stared at the site before her. She saw what looked like islands of land surrounded by a stomach ranching, inky black sea, the sky was dark, cloudy and gray and had no sine of the sun anywhere, and on the very land that she was on looked like a castle that was missing its roofs and walls and was slightly disfigured. And what was really strange to her was, that it looked like it was at one time melting. Everything about this place was ether dark, gray, old or misshapen, and yet it all seemed so familiar…as if she had been here once before…

"No it can't be." she said out loud. "This is like a story book, fairytale gone bad."

There was no color, no sunshine, no happiness. It was…it was… Laura shook her head, this can't be real! "Wake up! Common! Wake up!" Laura closed her eyes and pinched herself, slapped her face, even jumped up and down. When she opened them she still saw the gray disfigured world. Laura could feel heart beat quicken and in her head it began to buzz with a thousand questions. But one thought stayed in mined.

"_I need to get out of here."_

She turned and ran down the corridor, looking for any possible way out, there were so many doors, she decided to keep going striate. Finally she came to a large room and came to a halt, there was only two door ways.

"Which one? Left or right?" before she could decide, she heard a crash behind the left door. Laura gulped, she heard the faint sound of running foot steps. They got louder and louder and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she braced herself for what ever would come out of that door.

_CRASH! _The door swung open, and two body's collided agent her, and all three landed on the floor. Laura's sudden landing on the stone floor knocked the wind out of her but only for a second. "Oww…" She managed to get her senesces back and looked up two look at the two who had crashed into her, who were also coming back to there senesces. The moment she set her eyes on them, she couldn't believe what she saw.

She gasped. Before her were, from what she could defiantly tell were not human. There was a small, short, green creature, that was probably no taller than her hip, or maybe shorter, it was wearing a red pilot suit, and hat with googols and white gloves. As for the other…..Laura's mouth dropped and eyes widen, "M-m-m-…Mickey…Mouse?" Laura stuttered. It was true, right in front of her was Mickey Mouse, although he looked a little different. Mickey was laying only a foot away from her, as he was getting his wits back, his shot up to look up at her when she spoke.

"Hn? Ah…yep that's me." he said.


End file.
